


100 until Forever~

by anabonnana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Oneshot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“10, 20… 30? Ahh... Even a HUNDRED years passed… you’ll always be and will only be the one I’ll ever love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 until Forever~

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ I am really sorry... this is my first time writing a fic.  
> ♥ this has not been Beta'd so umm.. I just hope you really enjoy it.  
> ♥ I am not really sorry. hahahaha ^^,
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

**“hey, Aominecchi!”** the blond bubbly yelled.

 **“oi. Ryouta, you don’t have to yell. We’re practically sitting next to each other.”** The blunette grumbled as he stuck his pinkie on his left ear trying to clear it.

But as if he wasn’t really paying attention to what the blunette said, the blond continued…

**“do you remember Aominecchi?”**

**“no? what?”**

The blond chuckled and continued. **“the first time we met, I got hit with your ball.”**

“ **god, that sounds wrong.”** The blunette blushed as he added **“don’t remind me of that, it’s an embarrassing blunder, how could I let that ball slip.”**

 **“but because of that, I met you~ssu..”** said the blond with a visible cherry red cheeks.

 **“heh. And I met you.“** grinned the tanned blunette.

 **“it was amazing eii~? the first time I saw you play... truly, took my breath away Aominecchi.”** Blushing as he looked at the other’s enchanting dark blue eyes that you wouldn’t want to look away.

 **“So you’re basically saying, it was love at first sight? Heh.”** The blunette teased, not looking away at those lustful golden eyes.

 **“wh.. whaat? No, I did not say that ~ssu. Ahominecchi!”** the blond pouted.

 ** _Cute. So cute._** The blunette thought as he chuckled seeing those pink lips pouting.

 **“Don’t worry. You weren’t the only one.”** Said the blunette as he leaned closer to the blond who’s still pouting and gently peck those pink plump lips while never breaking eye contact.

**“Ao.. minecchi?”**

**_Ahhh.. he blushed again. So cute._** The blunette grinned as he hugged the blond playfully and ruffled his golden hair.

**“stop calling me Aominecchi Ryouta, it’s awkward”**

**“eh? Why?”** the blond baffled by the sudden off topic comment.

 **“aho ka? It’s been 40 years already… you’re Aomine too baka.”** The blunette, though tanned, a visible cherry red color has painted his cheeks.

 **“umm…”** the blond now cherry red all over said, **“it’s still embarrassing.. Dai.. Dai~kicchi”**

Now both of them are as red as the reddest red tomato.

 **“aren’t we both BAKAs then huh? Still blushing like this.”** The blunette said as he looked away in embarrassment.

 **“yeah! We’re stupidly IN LOVE~ ssu.”** The blond smiled beautifully as he said those words.

 ** _Ahh.. this smile, this beautiful smile. I fell in love with this smile._** The blunette thought.

**“growing old with you, Dai.. kicchi.. is the best thing I could ever ask…**

**I love you.”**

 The blond sheepishly said while he leaned his head looking up to the love of his life.

**“10, 20… 30? Ahh... Even a HUNDRED years passed… you’ll always be and will only be the one I’ll ever love, Ryouta.”**

 

 

  **NOTES:**

you may, like & reblog it on tumblr: [100 until Forever~](http://anabonnana.tumblr.com/post/72742459108/100-until-forever-aokise-fanfic)

-if you have time, you might want to listen to this awesome song I remembered after making this fic ^^, : [Grow old with you ;)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKs3bybeTO8)

-thanks to my friend [donnakira](donnakira.tumblr.com) for helping me with the title. ^^, such a supportive bff. <3

-just leave your comments, suggestions, kudos or any violent reactions because I would be glad to hear/read or know anything that you'd leave behind.

 

\--thank you for reading it! I truly hope you enjoyed it--

kudos! ♥

 

 


End file.
